


Dalam Diam

by sugirusetsuna



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugirusetsuna/pseuds/sugirusetsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walau ia terlalu terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Lelaki itu retak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalam Diam

Gadis berambut sebahu itu menatap gangang pintu yang berada di hadapannya dengan pandangan gusar. Emeraldnya tampak memandang dalam kekosongan. Sesosok lelaki di balik pintu ini tengah mengusik pikirannya semejak tiga hari yang lalu. Kedatangan yang di tunggu-tunggupun seakan tak berarti apa-apa. Yang di bawanya adalah kesedihan meski di luar sana teman-temannya sedang tertawa melepas rindu yang tertahan.

Sebelumnya, gadis itu—Sashinami Shoko—bahkan tak begitu menyadari perubahan pada lelaki berambut silver itu. Sikap dinginnya dan ekspresi tak terbacanya seakan tak menunjukan celah sedikitpun. Bagi Shoko, pria tersebut tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia menyadari kejanggalan terselip di sana.

Lelaki itu memang dingin, tapi tak sedingin kutub di seberang sana. Lelaki itu memang selalu memasang ekspresi yang sulit untuk Shoko pahami, tapi ia selalu dapat menemukan titik yang membuat ia mengerti (walau tak sepenuhnya). Tapi sekarang? Emerald Shoko seakan hanya menemukan raga kosong tak berpenghuni dalam sosok L-elf Karlstein.

Walau ia terlalu terlambat untuk menyadarinya.

Lelaki itu retak.

Walaupun ia menyadarinya, bahwa tak lebih dari satu persen yang ia ketahui tetang lelaki tersebut.

Shoko menerawang. Ia merasa ngambang. Ia merasa kehilangan.

Ia tak begitu mengerti. Kenapa hatinya tak tenang. Kenapa ia begitu memikirkan lelaki bemanik lavender itu.

_Kenapa?_

Shoko bertanya,

_Kenapa?_

...dalam diam.

.

.

.

Gadis itu masih berdiri di sana. Dengan kedua kaki yang setiap detiknya semakin melemas. Dengan kedua bola mata yang semakin memanas. Shoko ingin dengan optimis melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Menarik kerah baju lelaki bodoh yang ada di sana. Memakinya. Tidak! Ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Menghiburnya dengan nyanyian, tarian atau cerita konyol merupakan pilihan yang tepat.

… atau setidaknya, ia hanya ingin berada di sisi pria itu.

Tapi kenapa ia tak bisa melakukannya? Bahkan membuka pintu yang berada di hadapannya saja ia tak sanggup.

_Kenapa?_

Shoko kembali bertanya,

_Kenapa?_

_Begitu berharga kah dirinya?_

_Apakah hidupmu adalah dirinya?_

_Hei, kemana perginya sikap masa bodohmu?_

_Mencairkah hati dinginmu itu?_

_Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?_

_Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?_

... dan lagi, bibir kelu itu tak mampu berucap. Ia hanya mampu berteriak. Berteriak dalam diam.

Kemudian berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

_Ya, mungkin nampan berisi penuh Yokan yang tergeletak di sisi pintu itu yang akan menemukan jawabannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

***THE END***

 


End file.
